


Falling For You

by eternalxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Knotting, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nerd Louis, Non-Famous Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Sex Toys, Shy Louis, Submissive Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Underage Louis, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis finally gets the chance to meet his favourite boyband, One Direction. </p><p>What happens when the innocent blue eyed omega meets the curly haired alpha? Do dreams really come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are already fanfics like this one, but I promise that this one will be different. 
> 
> With this fanfic, the updates will be slower than my other fics as I want to finish blue meets green soon, but as soon as I do I promise the updates will be more regular. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new fic! :) X

"Ugh El, what have you done now?" I sigh heavily as she looks at me with a large grin on her face, as I shut the door of my locker. 

"Oh Louis whatever do you mean?" Her grin widening as I shake my head at her. "Fine you've ruined my surprise for you now." She rolls her eyes fondly at me as we walk down the corridor. 

"What surprise are you on about?" I ask, pouting at her. 

"Guess who's got meet and greet tickets for One Direction." She laughs loudly as I turn to stare at her, mouth ajar before I start squealing, causing people to turn around and look at us weirdly. I blush as they stare at us but I can't help but smile widely, cheeks hurting as I grab her arm. 

"Are you being serious?" 

"Of course I am, my cousin knows someone so I managed to get two tickets for us." She smiles softly at me and links our arms together as we walk out the schools front doors. 

You see Eleanor's family is rich and knows a lot of people. She's outgoing, pretty and has a body to die for. While I'm completely the opposite. I'm not very outgoing, some people say I'm socially awkward, I wouldn't totally disagree. I just like to keep to myself and curl up and read a book on a Saturday night, rather than going out to parties, drinking and taking drugs. It's just not my thing. 

I guess I'm quite shy and I'm very insecure about my body, I haven't told anybody this, not even El. I'm scared of what people are going to say if they found out a seventeen year old boy hates his own body. 

"Louissss." Eleanor says loudly, distracting me from my train of thoughts. 

"Huh?" I ask confused, looking around to realise we're by her car. "What did you say sorry?" 

"I said that the concert is this Friday." She rolls her eyes as I gasp. 

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER!" I shout exasperated, the concert is in two days! I can't look like a scruff meeting the hottest band of all time. "I've got nothing to wear." I mutter sourly at her. 

"Oh stop your whining Lewis, we're going to the shopping centre to get an outfit for you." She says as she pulls into the parking lot. 

"Eleanor wait I don't have any money on me." 

"Its okay Lou, my treat alright?" She says softly, linking our arms together as we head to topshop. 

"I'll pay you back." I mumble quietly to her, she knows that my family don't exactly have a lot of money and what ever money we do have is usually used for food and bills, so I don't have a lot of expensive belongings. 

"No you won't." She says firmly, pulling out a pair of super tight high waisted skinny jeans. 

"El these are for girls." I squeak out, blushing at the thought. 

"Please you'd look great in them, they'll emphasise your bum even more. Maybe then Harry will notice you." She gives me a filthy smirk and continues looking through the rack of clothing. I blush at the thought of Harry staring at me in such a way. 

Okay so I might have a major crush on the alpha. But c'mon who wouldn't? His luscious plump pink lips, his unruly curly hair, his strong jawline, his tattoos, the bulging muscles under his shirt, oh god I've got to stop or I'm going to start leaking slick in the middle of the shop. 

Eleanor walks back over to me, with a large stack of tops in her hand. 

"Here go try these on for me." She demands placing them in my arms before pointing towards the changing rooms. I follow her wish and make my way into the small room. I pull of my shirt, avoiding the reflection of my naked chest, and pull on the first shirt. 

"Lou have you tried the first one on yet?" She calls out from behind the curtain, I roll my eyes and walk out, arms crossing over my stomach. "Oh Lou it's perfect," she claps her hands together, "that's definitely an option." I sigh in annoyance and make my way back into the room. It's not too bad I guess, but it does stick to my frame a bit, that's why I don't like it. 

It goes like that for the next fifteen minutes, me walking out to her gushing over every outfit she's picked out for me. 

"Okay Lou, so for the concert I reckon you should wear the high waisted skinny jeans and that maroon jumper that shoved of your killer curves and collarbones." She says as we walk out the shop, hands full of shopping bags. 

"Do I have to?" I whine, slumping down in my seat as she drives me home. 

"Yes it makes you look hot, so shut up." She replies, pulling up into my driveway. "Right I'll see you at school tomorrow." She says sweetly, passing me the bag full of my new clothes. 

"By El." I mutter, giving her a one armed hug before getting out the car and walking up to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready for tonight Lou?" Lottie asks, smirking as she comes into my room. "You know I'm surprised mum let you have the day off from school today."

"No," I answer blushing furiously,"I'm just as surprised as you lotts, didn't expect her to either." I turn my head away from her and stare at my duvet. To be honest I'm nervous about tonight, what if I embarrass myself in front of them?

"Louis chill, I know you're over thinking things again. You're going to have an amazing time and you're going to enjoy yourself. Right it's 4 o'clock now when are you going to start getting ready?" She says softly, pulling me into a brief hug before dragging me off the bed, forcing me to stand up. "Go." She says pointing to the bathroom door, I follow her wish and grab my towel as I make my way into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on and strip down, stepping into the shower I sigh in content, as the hot water cascades down my back, relaxing my nerves. I've got to look my best everywhere, even if the chance of Harry getting with me is unrealistic, I've still got to. I grab the coconut smelling shampoo and squirt a dollop into my hand before massaging it into my scalp. I quickly rinse my hair off and wash the rest of my body, I then start to shave my legs in long quick strokes, leaving my legs feeling smooth and silky. I finish rinsing off my body and turn the shower off. I wrap a large purple fluffy blanket around my body and make my way back into my bedroom.

Placed on my bed lays the outfit El chose for me, with a yellow sticky note attached to my top with a little smiley face on it. I feel my heart fill with adoration for my sister, I love them all so much I honestly don't know what i'd do without them. I quickly towel dry my body and pull out my favourite pair of white lacy knickers which have a cute little baby blue bow on the front of them. I put them on and a pair of ankle socks, sliding on my new high waisted skinny jeans as well, before putting my maroon jumper on too. I sigh in content and make my way in front of the mirror. I release a puff of air as I scan myself over. How could Harry ever find me attractive? I mean seriously just look at me.

My teeth are a little crooked, I have crinkles by my eyes when I smile really wide, my thighs and stomach are chubby. I'm just over all disgusting.

Looking away in disgust I grab my hairdryer and plug it in, quickly styling my hair into a quiff. I spray some perfume onto my body making me smell sweet just in time to hear Eleanor call my name from downstairs. I look at the clock and gasp as I realise it's almost 6 o'clock and we're suppose to be meeting the boys at half past!

"Lou come on we don't want to be late." She shouts up the stairs, I look at myself one more time in the mirror, at least I look a little bit decent. I pick up my wallet and phone putting them in my back pockets and make my way down stairs. I hear a whistle come from Lottie and I blush furiously as they are all grinning at me as I make my way down the stairs. Mum takes a few pictures of us all together and sends us on our way.

"El I'm so nervous." I mutter almost inaudibly.

"Calm down Lou, they're going to love you, besides you're too adorable to hate anyways." She winks suggestively at me before focusing back on the road. I blush at her comment but decide to ignore it, I focus out the window, trying to calm myself down.

The radio plays softly in the car, neither of us talking. I know El is beyond excited for this but I'm glad she's giving me some quiet time before we arrive at the arena or I'd probably end up having a anxiety attack. She manages to park the car not very far away from the entrance surprisingly.

"All right here, we need these to get early access." She says pulling out the two tickets attached to lanyards, I lean forward and she slides one around my neck.

"Thanks El for doing this." I smile, suddenly feeling very excited. I'm going to meet my favourite band of all time in less than 15 minutes.

"You know I'd do anything for you Lou, now c'mon." She grins, linking our arms together as we walk to the entrance. We walk past a group of girls who start making snarky comments towards us, complaining that we get early access. Eleanor ignores them, holding her head up high she flips them the bird causing me to giggle at the shocked look on their faces.

We walk towards a security guard and show him our passes, he talks into his walkie talkie and nods for us to follow him. I clench my hands nervously in my jumper as we make our way towards the backstage area. El notices my nerves and swings am arm around my shoulder keeping it there as we continue to walk closer and closer, to the alpha of my dreams. He stops outside of a closed door and politely asks us to stand put while he notifies the boys. Moments later he comes back out and holds the door open for us.

I nervously follow after El, keeping my gaze on the floor as I'm overwhelmed by a certain delicious alpha scent. I look up from the floor to see El hugging Harry, then quickly moving onto Liam and Niall, striking a conversation up with them. I stand nervously in front of Harry, a blush growing on my cheeks as he smirks down at me.

"Hello love." He says, oh god his deep voice. "What's your name gorgeous?" He asks softly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

"Louis." I stutter, nervously wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy." He smirks, pulling back and holding me arms length away from him. He keeps an arm loosely around my waist, resting just above my bum.

"You smell amazing baby." He whispers, leaning back in and pressing his face into my neck, inhaling deeply before pressing a soft kiss there. I whimper quietly as his lips graze against my bond spot.

"Harry." I whine quietly, pulling him closer to me again, my fingers making their way into his unruly curly hair, tugging softly as he presses open mouth kisses against my neck.

"That's daddy to you." He says gruffly, hands sneaking down and   
squeezing my ass roughly. My eyes flutter shut at the pleasurable feeling, I feel myself start to get wet, hole clenching and unclenching as he massages my cheeks.

"Daddy." I whisper, feeling boneless in his arms. We're interrupted my someone clearing their throat, Harry pulls back but keeps an arm around my waist, he smirks down at me and presses a kiss to my forehead, causing me to lean into his side more.

"You alright Lou, you're looking a bit flustered." El says raising her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"I'm fine." I squeak out embarrassed at being caught. Harry notices my discomfort and quickly changes the subject.

"Niall, Liam this is Louis." He says softly, hand squeezing my hip, in what I think a form of comfort.

"Hello Louis." Niall says happily, giving me a big grin as he pulls me into a brief hug, quickly followed by a hug by Liam.

"Um hi." I mutter shyly, my cheeks staying a pinkish colour, as the pair smile softly at me. Eleanor opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the same security guard from earlier walking in to the room and telling us that the boys need to be on stage in ten minutes. We quickly get our photos taken, Harry's arm still possessively wrapped around my waist.

"Hope you enjoy the show baby." He says softly, thumb softly caressing my cheekbone. My eyes flutter shut as he presses a lingering kiss to my forehead.

"See you out there baby." Is all he says, before he and the boys are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter was okay? I know Harry seems to come of a bit strong and possessive but he's just met his mate and he hasn't realised it yet, so he's a bit aggressive at the moment but he will be soft towards Louis later on in the fic.
> 
> Anyways hope the minuscule piece of smut there was okay ahaha, sorry if it's bad, as well as the daddy kink part!
> 
> It's my first time writing anything like this, so thank you to all my lovely readers who've left positive comments so far! :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed it so far my lovelies! :) X
> 
> P.S. I'm going to do short chapters roughly about 1000-1200 words but quicker updates, hope this is okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but I hope you guys like the new chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! :) X 
> 
> P.S. Am I the only one who's still not sure whether 'Freddie' is real or not? :/

The concert goes past quickly. It's like a dream come true, I still can't get over the fact that I've actually met them! I'm certain that Harry was searching the crowd for someone as well, my stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of him looking for me. 

I don't understand what happened earlier though. I've never responded to someone like that before, and Harry's large hand felt so good on my arse. I immediately blush at my thoughts, ignoring the weird stare El gives me. 

We pick up our belongings before we're stopped by the same security guard from earlier. "Are you Louis Tomlinson?" He asks gruffly, I nod my head as a response and stare cautiously at the bulky alpha. "Mr Styles has requested for you to come back stage." He says. I turn to El, only to see she has a smirk plastered on her face. 

"Go get him tiger." She says cockily, giving me a gentle shove towards the alpha. 

"Alone?" I squeak out nervously. 

"Yes alone. Lou, you'll be fine stop thinking so negatively of yourself for once." 

I stare at her in shock, but nod my head dumbly at her. She gives me a reassuring hug before leaving me. 

I walk behind the bodyguard, too afraid to be next to the unknown alpha. He holds open the door and I smile at him shyly in thanks. 

"Hello little one." Harry comes over to me, a smirk gracing it's way onto his lips. 

"Hi." I mutter quietly, blushing as he leans down to my level. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asks smugly, rubbing his thumb softly over my cheekbone. 

"Yes! It was amazing, you're amazing." I say, blushing crimson as the smirk on Harry's face gets wider. 

"Good I'm glad you liked it. Now c'mon, I'm gonna take you out. Just have to grab my jacket." He places a soft kiss on my forehead and retreats into another room, leaving me to stand awkwardly at the door as the rest of the boys stare at me. 

"He likes you, you know." Niall says giving me a smile. 

"What?" I ask dumbly. There's no chance in hell sex god Styles could ever fancy me. 

"He's right." Liam adds finally looking up from his phone. "He looks smitten over you already and you've only known him for what maximum three hours." He says smugly giving me a wink, just as Harry walks through the door, tying his hair up into a bun. 

"Ready to go little one?" He asks coming over to me, I nod my head at him as a response. "Right me and Lou are going out, I'll be back at the hotel later tonight." He says, they murmur their okays and he gives them a swift nod. 

"So, where would you like to eat?" 

"Um it's up to you da-Harry. I'm not that hungry." I blush furiously as I almost call him daddy, I look down at the floor afraid of what his reaction is going to be. I know he told me to call him it earlier, but the thing is I don't know if he was joking or not. I fiddle with my fingers as we walk to his car. 

"Little one, look daddy in the eye when you're talking to him. It's very rude if you don't." He stops walking and lifts my chin with his pointer finger, I stare wide eyed at him. He didn't freak out, he didn't freak out! 

"I'm sorry daddy." I mutter quietly, staring up at him from underneath my eyelashes, he once again smirks at the nickname. 

"It's okay love, now I know you claim to be not hungry, but you're looking far too skinny for my liking. So you're going to have a meal." He says firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

"Yes daddy." I answer back, I feel sick at the thought of eating. I'm fat enough as it is, why is he lying to me? I'm not skinny at all, I still need to lose another 10 pounds to reach my goal. 

Once we reach his car, he helps me up into the passenger side as I'm too small to climb in myself. 

"You're so cute." He says softly, kissing my burning cheek as he buckles up my seatbelt. 

"No I'm not." I mutter shyly, staring out the window to avoid his bewildered stare. He starts the car before placing his large hand on my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I can assure you little one you are." He says a little forcefully. I stay silent not wanting to anger him. 

He pulls up into an expensive looking restaurant and parks the car. He gets out his side and walks around to mine and helps me down. 

"You've got a really nice car." I say in appreciation. 

"Thank you love." He gives me a genuine smile and I feel my stomach fill with butterflies as one of his dimples pops out. "She's one of my favourites. You should come over sometime and see my collection." He says softly before taking my hand in his. 

"You have a collection?" I squeak out in shock. 

"Yes, yes I do." He gives me his signature smirk and I blush, looking down at the floor. 

"How many do you have?" I ask curiously, remembering his command from earlier, I look up at him. 

"I only have ten. But I mainly use my Range Rover and Audi." He says smugly, I stare at him in shock causing him to chuckle before he politely talks to the waitress for a table of two. 

I wonder what it must feels like to have so much money, you can just waste it on anything and everything you wanted. I rarely ever let my mum buy me anything expensive, simply because she needs to focus on my brother and sisters necessities. 

I pulled out of my morbid thoughts by a warm hand resting at the bottom of my back, gently pushing me along to a table. Harry pulls out my seat and I mutter a quiet thanks as I sit down. 

"Hello, my names Katie and I'm your waitress for this evening. What would you like to drink?" She asks politely as she hands us the menus. 

"I'll have your finest bottle of red wine please." Harry replies. "What would you like baby?" 

"I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." Harry frowns at my response, but the waiter gives me a reassuring smile. 

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" 

"We'll just have the chefs speciality of the day, please." Harry states giving me a pointed stare. The waitress nods and tells us our drinks will be here shortly. 

"Are you okay?" He asks me in a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine." I mutter shyly. 

A different waitress comes to our table and delivers our drinks. I stare in awe at the way Harry's muscles bulge, when pouring himself a glass of some ridiculously expensive wine. 

Suddenly he smirks and I know immediately I've been caught staring. 

"Would you like to try some?" He asks suddenly, pulling me out of my dazed stare. 

"Umm. I don't know if I'll like it and it'll just be a waste if I don't." I stare coyly at him, flushing a little at the intense stare he's giving me. 

"You've never tried alcohol before have you." He states, a smirk begins to form on his face. 

"No." I say honestly. He pours more into his glass, before pushing it towards me. 

"Try it." He demands. 

I shyly take the glass from his large hands and take a small sip. My eyes widen as the taste of the wine fills my taste buds. 

I moan in delight and I look up to find that Harry's eyes have darkened at the sound. 

"This tastes really nice." I say happily, my cheeks flushing as I catch his lustful stare. 

He calls the waitress over and asks for another glass just as our food is being served. 

I stare in disgust at the food on the plate. Harry immediately digs in and I look down consciously at my thighs. 

"Love, is everything alright?" Harry asks as he realises I haven't touched my food. 

"Yes daddy." 

I pick up my knife and fork and start to eat the side salad. I stare disgustingly at the steak in the middle of the plate, wishing for it to just disappear. 

I notice Harry's plate is almost finished and I don't miss the concerned glances he's sending me. 

Once I've finished eating the salad, I pick at the chips which are covered in a creamy garlic sauce. I can't eat this. This has just got too many calories in. 

"Louis honestly, what is wrong with your food? And don't you dare lie to me either." 

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just um I'm a pescatarian daddy." 

"Baby why didn't you say so? Do you want me to order you something else?" He asks worriedly. 

"No it's okay, I'm kind of full anyways." I try to shake it off but he continues to stare at me with concern. "I had food before we left for the concert, I promise I'm fine." I lie. He nods his head but doesn't reply, he looks like he doesn't believe me but thankfully he stays silent. 

He pays the bill and wraps his arm around my waist as we leave the restaurant. 

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to the hotel for a bit?" He asks, as we get into his car. 

"Sure!" I blush trying not to sound so eager. 

"Good." He smiles. "Then you can properly get to know me and the boys." 

I stay silent for the rest of the journey, contemplating whether or not this 'thing' with Harry will actually go anywhere or not. I mean he is a famous popstar after all, he could have anyone he wants! He's obviously going to find someone better than me. I'm short and fat there's nothing special about me. 

He pulls up in front of an expensive looking hotel and hands the keys to a valet, as we get out of the car. 

"Cmon little one. Stop looking so frightened, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He says a little forcefully, his arm making its familiar way back onto the curve of my waist. 

"Sorry daddy." I respond obediently, not wanting Harry to become angry at me, just because of my morbid thoughts. 

"Hey baby shh, you've got nothing to be sorry." He frowns down at me once we enter the lift, he presses the number of his floor before turning to look back down at me. He brings his hand up to my face and softly caresses my cheek.   
"Little one, why do you always look so sad?" He questions sadly, a sad look makes its way onto his face. 

I stare up at him in shock, no ones ever noticed or said that to me before. 

"Daddy what do you mean? I'm not sad." I say quietly, refusing to look him in the eye, just in case he realises I'm lying. 

"Little one I know you're lying, but I won't pressure you in to telling me till you're ready." He says softly. He leaves it at that and takes my small hand in to his and pulls out a key to his hotel room. "Now just a bit of warning, the boys sometimes tend to be a bit reckless, so if you catch them doing the dirty then just ignore it." He smirks down at me as he holds open the door for me. I blush straight away as I spot Niall sitting on Liam's lap, kissing and grinding against the older male. "Oi boys, keep it in your pants for a little while, we've got a guest." Harry shouts at them, cackling loudly as he watches Niall jump back in shock. 

"Oh sod off, ya wanker." I giggle at his response, causing Harry's eyes to darken. 

"Watch your language," Harry warns, "my baby is around and he doesn't need to copy your foul mouth." I blush dark red as both Liam and Niall burst out in laughter. 

"Harry he's not 3!" Liam chuckles. "How old are you actually Louis?" 

"I'm sixteen." I mutter shyly, causing Niall's eyes to widen. 

"Harry he's only a baby!" He exclaims. 

"Hey, I'm not a baby! I'm seventeen in a couple months." I say rather sassily, putting my hands on my hips, I give him a sassy glare. 

Harry laughs loudly and drapes himself over my shoulders, before placing a kiss on top of my head. 

"Liam control your omega." He chuckles, I giggle loudly when Niall looks offended. 

"I think it's your omega that needs controlling, you just sassed me I can't believe it! Liam what are you going to do about it?" He demands poking Liam rather harshly in the chest, the alpha doesn't even flinch. 

"Nothing babe, you had that one coming. You shouldn't of called him a baby." Niall looks affronted but wisely chooses not to say anything, he just huffs and turns his back to his alpha. 

Harry gently guides me to the empty couch and pulls me on to his lap when he sits down. I immediately snuggle into him, feeling my self relax as his arms wrap around me tightly. 

I blush immediately once I realised I've tucked myself into his neck. 

"Hey, don't do that little one. If you want to cuddle daddy, you can, don't be embarrassed about it." He says quietly, gazing down at my lips. I lick my lips subconsciously, I watch as his eyes follow the movement. 

"Sorry daddy. I just don't want to cross any boundaries." I murmur back just as quiet, afraid of Niall and Liam hearing our conversation. 

"You're my omega." He states rather firmly, his grip tightens fractionally. "There are no boundaries." 

I bare my neck in submission and he takes the opportunity to press soft kisses down my neck. 

He called me his omega! I can't believe it. Hope blossoms in my chest at the thought of Harry actually wanting me to stay with him. 

"You guys are cute." Niall says suddenly, pulling us out of our bubble. "You know what I'm gonna call you Larry, I totally ship you guys." Harry laughs against my neck, causing me to squirm against him as it tickles. 

"Larry I like it." Harry smiles a genuine smile and I respond by giving him a shy peck on the cheek. Harry's eyes shine with happiness and I feel myself blush a little at the look he's now giving me. 

"So now that that's established, what movie are we going to watch?" 

For once in my life, I'm starting to feel happy and satisfied. 

Maybe I can get used to this, I think to myself as I watch Harry laugh and joke with Niall and Liam.


End file.
